


A Night in the Kurosaki Clinic

by AmazinglyWeirdo



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Lemon, Multi, One Shot, Orgy, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazinglyWeirdo/pseuds/AmazinglyWeirdo
Summary: Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku joins Isshin, Kisuke, and Yoruichi for a night that they will never forget in the Kurosaki Clinic.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Shihouin Yoruichi, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia/Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo/Shihouin Yoruichi, Kurosaki Isshin/Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurosaki Isshin/Shihouin Yoruichi, Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 5





	A Night in the Kurosaki Clinic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am AmazinglyWeirdo. I would like to introduce my debut story, A Night in the Kurosaki Clinic. It's a Bleach fan fiction that has lemon in it. That's right! It's a lemon/smut story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters in this story.

**_An AmazinglyWeirdo Story_ **

* * *

**A Night in the Kurosaki Clinic**

There was noises of a woman filled the Kurosaki Clinic on a dark and quiet night. She was moaning and breathing heavily like a lust loving bitch. That woman was Yoruichi, and she was in Isshin's bedroom as her pussy and ass were slammed by two giant cocks. She felt like her body was on fire.

She looked down at Kisuke, who was naked with her except she was wearing the shop owner's hat. He lied on the bed as he pumped into his childhood friend's pussy. He touched her beautiful dark skinned breasts, fonding them.

Behind Yoruichi was Isshin, who was repeatedly slapping her dark butt cheeks while he pounded into her asshole. Like Kisuke and Yoruichi, Isshin was also naked. He grunted from every thrust inside her rear end because it was hot and tight around his rock hard cock.

"Your pussy's so fucking awesome than ever, Yoruichi," Kisuke said.

"Yoruichi, I love your sweet and fine ass," Isshin grunted.

Kisuke leaned up and kissed Yoruichi on the lips. Their kiss was so sloppy, that their tougues swirled around each other. Isshin took out her ponytail, letting her long purple hair down.

After Kisuke broke a kiss with Yoruichi, Isshin then brought her head closer to him and kissed her in a messy way. Kisuke wrapped his mouth around her nipple, sucking it. Yoruichi broke a kiss with Isshin and closed her eyes. "Urahara... Isshin... it feels so amazing," she moaned.

The shop owner and the doctor kept fucking the former captain until they both unexpectedly unloaded their cum inside her. Yoruichi screamed in ecstasy and collapsed on top of Kisuke.

"Kisuke and I aren't done with you, Yoruichi." Isshin whispered to her ear. "We've got one more round for you."

"What? Why?" Yoruichi surprised.

"We're both doing it again because you want more from us," Kisuke said.

"Well, of course I want more from you guys." Yoruichi then gave them a smug smile.

Isshin and Kisuke pulled their members out of Yoruichi. Isshin placed her down on all fours on the bed. Kisuke was in front of her while Isshin held onto her hips.

"Are you ready for another round?" The doctor asked.

"Yes...I'm ready," Yoruichi answered.

Isshin shoved his shaft into her wet womanhood. "Holy fuck!" The former captain moaned. "Damn, Yoruichi... your pussy's so tight, that I want to marry it," Isshin groaned. Kisuke pushed his dick into her open mouth.

They both started pumping into Yoruichi's mouth and pussy, moving her back and forth. She had a strong feeling when she sucked on Kisuke's manhood as her body fell in love with Isshin's cock. Her breasts moved back and forth like a punching bag.

" _I can't believe I'm having sex with two of my favorite men. It feels so fucking great!_ " Yoruichi thought.

Her mouth around Kisuke's dick made him feels so good. Her juices was spraying around Isshin's member. "Yoruichi... keep sucking... I really like it," Kisuke moaned. "You've better get ready because I'm about to explode inside you," Isshin said.

They kept pounding into Yoruichi's throat and womb. Kisuke lifted his head and let out a long moan as he came into her throat. Isshin continued to thrust inside her pussy until he lifted his head, shut his eyes, and bit down his teeth. "AHH, SHIT! HERE IT COMES AGAIN!" He released his seed inside Yoruichi's womb.

"Dad? Urahara? Yoruichi? Are you guys in here?" Ichigo's voice called from the living room. "We're in my bedroom, Ichigo," Isshin answered. Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku entered the bedroom while Isshin and Kisuke pulled themselves out of Yoruichi, leaving her to face down on the bed. They both got off the bed and stood up on the floor.

"Ichigo, what a pleasant surprise. You've brought some of your friends for tonight," Isshin said. "Take off your clothes so we can see your bare body. It's the doctor's orders." Kisuke said. Ichigo and the others removed their clothing, leaving them completely naked.

"Where's Karin and Yuzu?" Ichigo asked. "Don't worry, Ichigo. They went to a sleepover with their friends. They won't be back until tomorrow morning." Isshin explained.

Orihime stared at Isshin's huge cock in awe. She covered her mouth as her face went red. "Oh, my God, your penis is very huge, Doctor Kurosaki."

"Is it okay if you let me put inside of you?" Isshin asked.

"Yes, Doctor Kurosaki."

"Please, call me Isshin."

Rangiku folded her arms across her chest with a smile on her face. "Mind if I join with you two?"

The doctor gave her a smug look. "Sure."

Ichigo then felt his erection was getting rubbed. He looked down and realized: it was Yoruichi. She was down on her knees in front of him, stroking his giant manhood. "Your thing is so big." She smiled. "You're also my favorite, Ichigo."

Renji looked at Yoruichi with a smug smile on his face as he looked at her plump butt. " _Wow, Yoruichi's body is very beautiful and sexy. I can't wait to put my dick in her ass!_ " He thought. Renji removed his headgear and let his long crimson hair down.

Kisuke removed his hat from Yoruichi and placed it on his head. He then walked toward Rukia. "Well, Rukia, it looks like it's you and me." She placed her hand on the shop owner's largest member. "Hell to the yeah," The soul reaper smirked.

* * *

**_"Turn the Night Up" by Enrique Iglesias begins playing_ **

Yoruichi was on all four again, but this time, Renji held onto her arms as he pumped into her pussy. "Yoruichi's pussy is squeezing my rod," he said. Her juices and the former soul reapers' white liquid covered Renji's cock, not only making him to thrust faster and deeper, but also quickly picked up his pace.

Yoruichi narrowed her golden eyes while she sucked on Ichigo's dick. He placed his hands on the top of her head. "Uh, Yoruichi... I love your mouth," he moaned. A hazy lust infected her mind and body from pleasure of the two members that was throbbing inside of her.

Ichigo shut one of his eyes. "Yoruichi, you're making... me... wanna..."

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! I'M COMING!" Renji shouted.

They both screamed in unison like a lion's roar as they blew their load inside her mouth and pussy.

Kisuke lied on the floor while Rukia was on top of him, showing her pussy and ass in front of the shop owner. He was licking her entrance to get all the juices inside of her. She was speedily stroking his cock until he shoved one of his fingers into her butt hole.

Rukia closed her eyes and moaned wildly. "Come on, Rukia, use your tongue," Kisuke complained. She licked the head of the shaft. She then rolled her tongue around the manhood, licking it up and down.

Kisuke then pushed a second finger in her ass, letting her to moan louder. "Now use your mouth or I'll stick another finger in your butt," Kisuke complained again. She opened her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, sucking the shop owner's dick.

He took his two fingers out of Rukia and continued to lick her pussy. "Rukia's pussy tastes is the best pussy I have ever tasted in my entire life." Kisuke thought. He circled his tongue inside of her vagina. She moaned into the blonde's cock.

" _Oh, God... his tongue... is inside my pussy... it feels so good. I must... I must... keep sucking his cock_ ," Rukia thought.

Kisuke moved his hands on the soul reaper's ass, giving it a squeeze. " _Wow, her ass is big, soft, and beautiful like a pillow_ ," he thought.

His pace was ready to pick up. Rukia squirted on Kisuke's face as he came inside her mouth.

Isshin lied on the bed, licking Rangiku's womanhood that was in front of his face. "Oh, Isshin... you're so good... very good," she moaned. Her blue eyes went into a haze. Her juices went down into his mouth.

Orihime bounced herself up and down on Isshin's member. She moaned as her juices coated around the doctor's cock. He held onto her waist, pounding inside her faster. Her hands suddenly went down on his hairy chest.

Isshin kept licking Rangiku's clit and pumping into Orihime's pussy while the two ladies faced each other. He then stretched Rangiku's pussy and stuck his tongue inside of it, sucking her inner walls. "Isshin! Oh, God! Please... I want it deeper," she cried.

Rangiku wrapped her arms around Orihime's neck. They both closed their eyes and kissed each other. While they kissed lustfully, their large breasts pressed against each other. " _Oh, yes... hell fucking yes... I am loving it when you ladies are giving me an excellent time!_ " Isshin thought.

Orihime broke a kiss with Rangiku when his cock throbbed extremely. Both ladies lifted their heads and closed their eyes tighter. Isshin blew his cum inside of Orihime and Rangiku bursted her juices on his face. The two big breasted girls let out an erotic scream.

Ichigo and Renji stood up with Yoruichi in the middle. She wrapped her arms and legs around Ichigo as his manhood was pumping inside of her pussy. He held onto her waist very tightly. Renji pounded into her asshole. He took a hold on her hips. "Oh, Ichigo... oh, Renji," the former captain moaned.

Yoruichi slowly shut her eyes and kissed Ichigo on the lips with passion. Renji was kissing the side of her neck while continued to thrust her butt. "Your ass... is very tight... around my dick."

Kisuke still lied on his back as Rukia rode on top of him, facing his legs and feet. She moaned crazy like a slut. The shop owner grabbed her arms so his whole cock can go deeper. "Uh, Kisuke... you're going to make me out of control."

Rangiku lied on the bed with Isshin on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he pounded his rock hard cock inside her pussy. Orihime also lied on the bed, watching them fucking each other like they're in a movie, doing a sex scene. Orihime started rubbing her own clit as she kept watching Isshin and Rangiku having sex. " _Isshin... Rangiku_ ," she thought.

The doctor and the big breasted soul reaper shut their eyes and kissed.

"I'm coming!" Kisuke slammed inside of Rukia one final time. He shot his cum into her womb. She screamed so heavenly, that her purple eyes went white, making her face silly.

Isshin broke a kiss with Rangiku. "I... can't... take it... any... longer!" He exploded his cum inside of her.

Ichigo broke a kiss with Yoruichi as he and Renji picked up their pace inside of her. They shot their seed inside. Ichigo and Yoruichi moaned blissfully. Renji clenched his teeth.

* * *

Later that night, Isshin rested on the bed beside Rangiku. Kisuke and Yoruichi left the Kurosaki Clinic, and went back to the Urahara Shop, so they both can continue having sex. Ichigo was in his bedroom, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. He pumped inside of Orihime who wrapped her arms and legs around him. They kissed each other with their eyes closed. Rukia lied back on the couch in the living room with both of her legs rested on Renji's shoulders. The remaining four people continued through the night until the dawn of the next morning.

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that story is the beginning of my writing hobby. There is a lot of reason why I want to write this story. One reason is Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Isshin; all three Bleach characters teamed up together and fought against Aizen. Another reason is Isshin and Rangiku; I was thinking what if Isshin and Rangiku were couple? That's why I did that non canon couple in this story. Well, thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, and follow!


End file.
